Only You
by GleeSG
Summary: I love Puck & Quinn and I can't wait for them to get back together!


This is my first fanfic! Let me know what you think!

**I DON'T OWN GLEE OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

The Monday following sectionals started out normal. My day started with early morning weight training, which I debated on missing, but was trying to focus on not missing classes anymore. I had someone to impress. When I walked in the locker room Finn and Sam were already there getting ready. Sam was going on and on about how Sectionals was indeed the Time of His Life (this kid makes me sick). Sam went on like this for a while until he filled us in on the rest of his weekend or in other words, dropped a bombshell on us. That's when everything changed.

"You guys can't tell anyone yet." Sam begged. "It needs to come out at the right time."

"You expect me not to tell anyone," Finn said. "That's the worst thing you could have done."

I mostly stayed silent because if I got into with Sam, I'd probably end up hitting him & there was no way I was going back to Juvie.

"I'll tell her." Sam compromised. "I'll tell her before Glee. I swear."

"You better." Was all I could muster out without ripping the guys head off.

Glee rolled around and Finn & I walked in together our eyes going straight to Sam & Quinn sitting next to each other hand in hand. She was looking at him the way she used to look at me. He didn't deserve her. And we both knew there was no way he had told her yet.

We took a seat behind them & Sam knew we were both staring at the back of his head.

Leaning back, "I'll tell her after football practice." Sam said.

"Too late man," I said. "She's one of our oldest friends."

When Glee was almost over, Finn tapped Quinn on the shoulder.

"Hey," he half whispered, "is it cool if Puck & I talk to you after glee…alone?"

"Um," Quinn hesitated, looking at us confused, "sure. Is everything okay?"

"yeah, we just need to talk in private." Finn finished.

After everyone had left, Finn asked Quinn to sit down. He pulled up a chair in front of her and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. I stayed standing. I knew she was going to cry & I've never known what to do when a girl cries.

"So guys," Quinn said awkwardly, "what's up?"

"Listen Quinn, I know the three of us" Finn said motioning to me, "haven't really been that close the last year. But at one point we were always together. We have all been friends since we were little." Finn motioned for me to take over.

"What Finn's trying to emphasize is that we're both still really protective of you." I finished squatting down next to her. "I was such a jerk to you last year when you needed me the most. For that I'm really sorry & I wish that I could redo that whole year."

Quinn's eyes were already getting watery. Why did she have to be so beautiful? The way her tears stalled on her lashes made me wish I could hold her. "Thanks Puck." She said. "I really needed to hear you say that. I should probably apologize too…to both of you. I wish I could redo last year too. I really miss you guys."

Finn cleared his throat and glanced at me. "Well, there's kind of something else we need to tell you." He said, avoiding all eye contact with Quinn.

"You guys are scaring me." She said. "What's going on?"

"Okay", I started. "This morning at weight training, Sam told us that over the weekend he made out with Santana." I said it quick, like ripping a band-aid off.

Quinn looked shocked, and then confused. "Are you being serious?" She asked, sounding annoyed. "Why would he do something like that?"

"Well after my reputation sky rocketed when everyone found out about Santana and I sleeping together last year," Finn explained. "Santana convinced him that if they made out he'd definitely become the most popular guy in school. She somehow convinced him that'd you'd be happy about it because it would help your reputation too."

"He didn't want anyone to find out yet," I said. "But we couldn't just leave it alone. We felt like we needed to tell you."

Quinn was silent, just staring at the floor for a few minutes. She was surprisingly calm and didn't seem angry.

Finn finally broke the silence. "Are you okay?"

"Surprisingly, yes." She finally said. Her eyes were still watery, but damn this girl was always so strong. "I never really liked him that much to be honest." She confessed with a small smile. "He really is such a good guy, but I think we were just using each other to get to the top."

She stood up and gave Finn a quick hug and told him thank you. She turned to me. My heart literally jumped into my throat as she wrapped her arms around my waist. Her hair still smelled the same & I wondered if she could feel how hard my heart was pounding. If I were being honest with myself, I'd say I was still completely in love with Quinn Fabray. She went up on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips to my cheek and whispered "Thank you, Noah" in my ear, sending chills through my body. She was the only one that could call me that. And she also knew that it totally turned me on when she did.

I didn't see her for a few days after that. I wondered if she just skipped school to avoid all the drama that would be going on after everyone heard what happened. When I did see her, she was standing at her locker, looking more beautiful than ever. She wasn't wearing her cheerios uniform. Instead she was wearing some dark blue skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt and her hair was down and wavy with one small braid on the side.

"New look?" I asked. "Where's the cheerios uniform?"

"It's gone," she said smiling. "I finally decided to be honest with myself. I don't want my life to be based upon reputation anymore. I wasn't happy."

"I'm glad." I said nudging her side. "So, can we be friends again?"

She only smiled over her should at me as she walked into her English class.

Later that week as I walked out of the locker room after basketball practice my phone rang. On the screen, it said "quinn", I quickly picked up.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, Puck", she said nervously. "Are you by chance still at school?"

"Um, yeah." I answered. "Just finishing up basketball practice. What's going on?"

"Well, I stayed after school today to study and now my car won't start. I think the battery might be dead." She explained. "Any chance you could help me out?"

"Yep, no problem! I'll be there in 5 minutes." I stated

When I reached the door to exit the building I noticed that it was snowing. It was really coming down, at least 5-6 inches on the ground already. I reached Quinns car as she stepped out.

"Sorry, maybe you can just take me home and I can come back later for my car." She said. "Then you wouldn't get all wet and cold from the snow."

"It's okay, it'll only take a few minutes." I answered. "Wait here and I'll go grab my truck."

We had the car running in less than 5 minutes. I silently hoped she was impressed with my skills.

"Thanks" she said smiling. Clearly impressed. "So I was thinking that maybe we could go hang out sometime soon?" She stepped towards me softly pressing me against her car. My heart was racing. What was she doing? Was she coming onto me? Our faces were only inches apart. I could feel her breath on my face. Was she going to kiss me? She was smiling. It was almost mischievous. She really was going to kiss me. I couldn't breathe. As her lips got dangerously close to mine, I closed my eyes and prepared myself to feel those amazing lips on mine. That's when I felt a snowball being smashed onto my head. My eyes sprang open to see her grinning as widely as she had when she smashed the egg on my head last year.

"You are so dead." I told her, still half in shock.

She took off around her car trying to get away from me. Her laugh always made me so happy. She threw a few more snowballs at me as she duck behind one side of the car for cover. When I finally caught up to her, I grabbed her around the waist, and we both went down. She was lying next to me on the ground and we were both laughing. I missed being this way with her. I missed everything about her. I hadn't seen her smile & laugh this way in so long. I missed her.

"I've missed you". I blurted out. Kicking myself for being blunt.

She didn't say anything. Only looked over at me and smiled that amazing smile of hers.


End file.
